


Celebrations

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: It's the holiday season and Peter, Bucky, Tony, and Winter have much to celebrate. May has invited them over for Christmas lunch, it will be their first Christmas with Winter, plus it's the trio's first anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have a great Christmas vacation, dude,” Ned said, holding his hand out in preparation for their secret handshake. 

Peter swallowed a little thickly, overcome with regret at how far apart he and Ned had drifted. As his fist moved by muscle memory through the shake, he forced a smile onto his face. “Yeah, you too. Got any plans?”

“Oh, well, MJ’s parents are heading out of town to visit her grandma but she’s having chemo and MJ has got a bit of a cold so she can’t go. She’s going to be at home a lot by herself so we’ll actually get a chance to spend some time together. It’ll be awesome!”

“Yeah, yeah sounds like it.”   


“What about you? Staying inside I bet to avoid more pickup trucks?” Ned grinned the way only a best friend could get away with as he referenced the cover story he’d been told to explain away Peter’s injuries from the previous month. They had said that Peter had left the winter dance because he’d not been feeling well and while waiting for his Uber, had stumbled onto the road and had been clipped by a pickup. It was enough to explain why he'd been off school, but conveniently left out the part about the coma since they’d not have been able to explain how fast he’d recovered. Because Mr Stark was so concerned about his favourite intern and hadn't wanted May to be left with excessive medical bills, he’d insisted that Peter be treated at the Tower’s medical ward, but of course, due to the high security there, visitors were restricted to family only. 

Everyone had swallowed it hook, line, and sinker - except for Flash who had leant Peter his Dad’s car and had pieced together the events of the night when he’d seen on the news reports of the building that had mysteriously collapsed during the night. 

Peter made himself laugh and he nodded. “Yeah, I think that if I do anything like that again, May will kill me.”

“No shit, dude - she would have been worried as fuck.”

Peter didn't need telling twice and he simply nodded. 

“So, any plans though?” Ned pressed.

“Oh, not a lot. We’re just having Christmas lunch at home, nothing fancy, and I might spend the rest of the time working on some projects.” 

“Cool. Well have a great break, see you when school’s back!” Ned smiled and clapped Peter on the back and then he was gone, leaving the other teen feeling slightly hollow. It wasn’t all that long ago that he and Ned would have spent most of their vacation together and while Peter knew that he was just as much to blame, that their lives had quite naturally diverged, it still stung a little that Ned hadn't even suggested that they spend a single day together.

But then again, neither had Peter.

He finished emptying his locker and zipped his backpack closed, and then came face to face with Flash. “Oh, hey,” he greeted him.

Flash couldn’t seem to meet his eyes, and he seemed almost nervous, and he just thrust an envelope into his hands. 

“What’s this?” Peter asked.

With a slight look of mortification, Flash actually  _ squirmed _ . “The holiday season is huge in our family, Parker, like you wouldn’t believe. Mom’s family travel up from Guatemala and the celebration is huge. Like, so huge that it’d put fucking Hogwarts to shame. Anyway, every year we have to sit down and write out Christmas cards for our friends. That’s yours.”

It was hard to swallow again but for different reasons. Surprising both of them, Peter pulled Flash in for a hug. “Thanks, man. Merry Christmas.”

Flash had seemed to freeze for a moment but then he hugged Peter back. “Merry Christmas.” They broke apart and stood awkwardly for a moment before Flash asked, “Doing anything exciting?”

“Oh, kinda. I mean, May has invited Tony and Bucky round for Christmas lunch and -”

“Back the fuck up, Parker!” Flash hissed, looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one would overhear them. “What do you mean, she’s invited them around for lunch? Are you saying that she  _ knows _ ?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Peter replied, a little sheepishly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and shrugged. “Apparently that first night I was injured, well, things were tense and the guys were worried and they thought May was asleep and were talking and she kinds heard them.”

Flash’s eyes had gone wide. “How are they still alive?” 

“From what I’ve heard, May realised how much they care about me and in the big picture, it didn’t seem all that important. I guess seeing me have a brush with death changed her priorities?”

“You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, yeah I am. Trust me, I know.”

Flash turned and leaned with his back up against the lockers, shaking his head in amazement. “Wow. So, family meal, huh? Things are getting serious.”

Peter gave a wry smile. “She’s spent a little time with them already, actually. It’s been good.”

“Well, sounds like you have an exciting Christmas planned.”

“Yeah, especially since it’s our anniversary as well.”

Flash arched an eyebrow. “You’re living a fucking Hallmark movie, Parker.”

He laughed again. “Some days it seems like it.”

“Seriously, you guys all got together on  _ Christmas Day? _ ”

“The three of us did, yeah.” He blushed a little, not planning on imparting any more information than that. Flash certaining didn't need to know about the ribbon that Bucky had tied around his throat before he'd presented Peter to Tony with the instructions to ‘unwrap your gift’. 

“Oh, yeah, you were together with Bucky first, hey?”

“Um, yeah.” It was a little awkward, he had to admit, standing here talking to Flash about that when the other teen’s bullying had been the catalyst. If it hadn’t had been for that, then Bucky would never have kissed him to shut Flash up, and they would never have been set on this whole, crazy path. 

Flash seemed to recognise the awkwardness as well and he let his head drop back rather hard against the locker before he turned his whole body so that he was looking at Peter properly. He was still leaning with one side against the lockers but it wasn’t an indifferent slouch, it was more like he was leaning against them for support. “Look, about that, Parker - I know that we’ve kind of moved passed all of that, but I don’t know if I ever apologised, you know, for treating you that way. I was an absolute dick to you, and I’m sorry.”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock. “It’s okay, really.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t even know  _ why _ I did it most of the time, maybe just because you never said boo back and it made me feel big.” Flash squirmed at this admission and his cheeks were flushed. “Whatever it was, I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that, and you’re a better person than I’ll ever be. Hell, you could have fucking  _ flattened _ me but you never did.”

“Yeah, well, couldn't give away my secret now, could I?” Peter joked, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m pretty sure that there were numerous times when you could have had your revenge without anyone else noticing a thing, but you didn’t.”

A memory flashed across his mind, of Winter holding Toomes around the throat, ready to crush his windpipe, only stopping because Peter had asked him to. “Revenge isn’t really my thing,” he murmured softly.

Flash regarded him solemnly for a long moment. “No, because you’re a  _ good _ person, Parker.” He sighed. “Unlike me.”

“Hey,” Peter protested, “don’t say that. Yeah, you made mistakes but you’ve changed, Flash. If you weren’t a good person, you wouldn’t have.”

There was a little bit of hope in Flash’s eyes. “You think so?”

“I  _ know _ so,” Peter told him confidently. “Look, you’re not that guy anymore. You don’t treat  _ anyone _ that way anymore, so it’s not like you’ve changed just because you know my secret identity.”

Flash nodded but still looked morose. “I guess I just still feel bad for how I treated you back then.”

“Think of it this way - if you hadn’t been a dick to me that day, Bucky wouldn’t have kissed me to shut you up, and we wouldn’t have realised that we actually  _ could _ be together, and then things with Tony would never have happened either. Hell, if you think about it, if none of that had happened, Winter probably would never have surfaced either.”

Flash’s furrowed his brows. “Winter?”

Peter grinned. “Oh, yeah, you haven’t heard about him yet.” He looked at his watch, seeing that he still had a couple of hours before Tony and Bucky would be home from a meeting with the Accords Council and knowing that they couldn’t stay in the emptying school hallways. “How bout we grab a coffee somewhere and I’ll fill you in?”

Flash’s face lit up and he nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” He then gave a cheeky grin. “But you’re buying.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “I thought youf family were rich?”

The other teen’s grin widened. “We are, but you have a  _ mega _ rich sugar daddy so it’s only fair that  _ you _ pay.”

Peter groaned and swung his backpack up onto his shoulder. “I’m happy to buy you a coffee Flash but if you  _ ever _ refer to Tony as a sugar daddy again, you’ll be  _ wearing _ your coffee all over you.”

Flash laughed and fell in beside Peter as they made their way towards the exit, and he suddenly realised that he wasn’t feeling quite so hollow anymore. In some bizarre twist of fate, Flash Thompson had become his friend, and Peter wasn’t even surprised to find that he was okay with this.

oOoOo

Peter ended up arriving at the Tower just after his partners had gotten home and he was swept up into strong arms the moment that he exited the elevator. “Hey, doll,” Bucky murmured against his throat as he hugged him tightly.

“Hey, Buck,” he greeted, wrapping his arms around the soldier’s neck and squeezing him tightly, not having to worry about accidentally hurting him. He then pressed a kiss to his ear and whispered. “Hey, Winter.”

Bucky gave him one more squeeze and then placed him down on the floor. “How was school?”

“Yeah, typical last day before vacation. None of the teachers really had any work for us to do so it was pretty cruisy.”

Tony appeared, still wearing the dark charcoal suit that he’d worn to his meeting, and he came over to press a kiss to the teen’s lips. “Hi, baby.”

“Hey, Tony. How was the meeting?”

Tony shrugged. “Long and boring. I’m looking forward to kicking back tonight and relaxing.”

“Movie night?” Bucky suggested.

“Sounds good,” Tony agreed. 

Peter had pulled the card Flash had given him from his bag and went over to the mantle above the gas fireplace that had a row of stockings hung along it, to add it to the small collection of cards they’d received from friends. “What should we watch?” he called over his shoulder.

“How ‘bout something Christmassy?” Bucky suggested, already shaking out the large blanket they used to cuddle under on the couch.

Tony had followed Peter over and plucked the card from his fingers. “Sounds good, babe,” he agreed, and then started to read. Peter saw the surprise on his face which quickly turned into a pleased expression. “I’m suddenly feeling inspired,” the genius announced. “How about  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ ?” 

Peter laughed and nodded. “Yeah, okay then.”

Tony placed the card back on the mantle and then went to the bedroom to change from his suit as Peter and Bucky went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Outside snow had started to fall lightly, signalling the start of the teen’s Christmas holiday.

oOoOo

_ Dear Peter, Mr Stark, and Mr Barnes, _

_ Wishing you all a happy holiday. I hope that it’s full of love and laughter and is peaceful and quite. Thank you for doing your part in making it a safe one for the rest of us. _

_ Flash Thompson. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Peter frowned at the couch and bent down to reposition the cushions for the eighth time that morning. Once they were finally perfect, he straightened the magazines on the coffee table and then crossed to the small Christmas tree that he and May had gotten the day before and picked up the three pine needles that had fallen onto the carpet since that morning. As he turned to head into the kitchen to place them in the bin he caught May watching him, a smirk on her lips and mirth in her eyes. “What?” he demanded, only slightly defensive.

“Nothing,” she said, but he could tell that she was silently laughing at him.

“It doesn’t _feel_ like nothing.”

She shook her head with a fond sigh. “Peter, it’s not like they’ve not been here before. They’re not coming to see the apartment - they’re coming to visit _us_.”

“I know, May, but I just want it to be _perfect_.”

She pulled him close and hugged him. “It will be, Peter, because we’ll all be together. Now stop stressing.”

“It’s just such an important day for us,” he mumbled, hiding his face against her shoulder.

“I know. I can’t believe that you managed to hide your relationship from me for almost a year,” she said with a small chuckle.

“I thought you said that you had your suspicions?”

“Yes, but it’s one thing to be suspicious and another to know for sure.”

“I suppose.” He paused and then hugged her a little tighter. “Thanks for being so cool about it.”

“Oh, Peter.” She almost crushed him to her and he was sure that if it wasn’t for his spidey powers, he’d actually have bruises. “I almost lost you. Being angry about the men who love you is so petty when I was forced to see the bigger picture.”

Her voice was a little choked by the end and he could feel tears stinging his own eyes. “I know, but still, you’ve been amazing about it. I’m just sorry I kept it hidden from you.”

She pulled back and wiped a finger under her eye, trying to rid herself of her tears without ruining her carefully applied makeup. “It’s probably a good thing that you did. I might not have been so forgiving if I’d found out any other way.”

“What, like seeing photos of Bucky and I kissing on the news?” He grinned cheekily, earning him a swat to the arm.

“That’s enough of that, young man!” She laughed despite herself and then pushed him towards the kitchen so he could deposit his pine needles in the bin.

The smell of the turkey was making his mouth water and he just hoped that neither he nor May had accidentally made it inedible. His stomach rumbled and he threw a glance at the wall clock, and his excitement grew as he realised that his partners were due any minute now. He quickly surveyed the small apartment, looking to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. There was a pile of presents under the tree, tinsel was hung around the room, and Christmas carols were playing softly on his Stark music player. He and May had gone a little overboard on the table decorations, both excited that they were hosting a proper Christmas lunch this year. May had spent hours on Pintrest and they had copied some of the ideas that she had found there, turning their small, second hand dining table into something that looked like it belonged in the festive issue of a Home and Garden magazine. They were both immensely proud, even if they would have to play Tetris to fit the food on it amongst the fancy folded napkins, the centrepiece, and the Christmas crackers that Peter had picked up from a store that specialised in groceries from the UK. Several candles were burning about the room, making it smell of apples and vanilla and cinnamon and just _Christmas_.

The doorbell rang and Peter hurried to answer it, eager to welcome Tony and Bucky officially inside for the first time as his partners. He beamed a smile at them and said, “Happy anniversary, “ before pressing forward on his tiptoes to give first Tony and then Bucky a kiss. “And merry Christmas,” he added, ushering them inside.

“You too, baby,” Tony said, slipping his free arm around Peter’s waist and giving it a squeeze. In his other hand he held a bag of wrapped gifts and other goodies.

Bucky unwound his scarf from about his throat and nodded his head deferentally to May. “Ma’am.”

“Don’t ma’am me, Bucky,” she said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Happy Christmas.” She paused for just a moment and then added. “And that goes for Winter to, if he’s around…?”

Bucky smiled and his eyes went a little glazed which Peter was beginning to recognise as the soldier turning his attention inwards to communicate with Winter. “He’s feeling a little shy and doesn't want to ‘come out’ to say hello,” Bucky apologised, “but he does send his regards.”

May nodded but smiled. “That’s okay, I understand that this might be a little much for him. I’m so glad that you three could make it.”

Peter was momentarily overwhelmed at how accepting May was being and took a deep breath while he processed it all. Dating two men who were so much older than him was one thing but the fact that one of those was also sharing a body with an ex Hydra assassin was something entirely different. It would have been too much for most people but May was taking it like a champ.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Tony assured her, and then pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag and handed it over.

“Ooh, you spoil me,” May said happily, reading the label.

“Only the best for you,” he said and then gave her a cheeky wink. “That’s why you’ve got Peter.”

She cringed at his bad joke. “That was terrible. I’m going to get us a drink to try and forget that quip of yours. Do both you and Bucky want wine?”

“Ah, no, I don’t drink alcohol anymore,” he told her, “but I’ll have a coffee if you have any.”

“I’ll have a glass with you,” Bucky accepted her offer, probably more out of politeness than anything else since Peter knew that he wasn't a huge fan of wine.

May nodded and went to get their drinks and Peter took the opportunity to pull them both in for a more thorough kiss. May might be fine with the situation but he wasn't going to overdo it with the public displays of affection. That was just impolite. “Is Winter okay?” he whispered as he pulled back from the lingering kiss he’d given Bucky.

“Yeah, he’s fine, I think he just wants to stay in the background today,” Bucky explained. “He spouted some crap about not wanting to overshadow our anniversary and even though I told him that it’s Christmas and we _want_ him with us, he’s been stubborn about it.”

“I wonder where he gets _that_ from?” Tony asked archly.

“No idea,” Bucky replied airily, before sticking his tongue out at Tony.

They laughed and the genius held up the bag. “Mind if I put these under the tree?”

“Of course,” Peter said.

“Ooh, shall we do gifts now?” May asked, returned with a tray of drinks, “or shall we eat first? Lunch is just about done.”

Tony gave both his partners a shrewd look and then chimed in with, “I think it’s best if we eat first.”

Peter turned to him, curious. “Oh?”

“Trust me, Petey.”

Bucky looked just as confused but shrugged and went along with the majority vote. That decided, they followed May into the kitchen and then helped carry out all the dishes that she and Peter had laboured over (and a few that they had bought ready made that just needed reheating just in case they messed the rest up and still needed something edible). They managed to get most of the food on the table but several serving dishes had to remain on the kitchen bench, simply unable to fit.

“Where’s the army?” Tony joked as he knocked a fork to the floor trying to squeeze a gravy boat amongst the food.

“You’ve seen how much Peter can eat,” May said, “and I know Bucky’s metabolism is high as well.”

Peter blushed but didn't say anything. May had gotten a raise at work and since Tony and Bucky always plied him with food when he visited the Tower, it wasn’t often that Peter lacked for food at home now. He hated that he’d ever caused May to worry about him, and his increased metabolism was the thing he hated most about his spidey powers. They would have struggled enough as it was if he'd been a normal teenage boy, but that had made it so much worse. Luckily though, he had Tony and Bucky to look out for him and May went over and above to provide for him and so it hadn't remained a problem for long. 

They didn't stand on ceremony and dug in, passing each other various dishes and piling plates high, the lower murmur of happy conversation filling the small apartment. They ate until their bellies groaned, and then ate some more, both Peter and May surprised but pleased at how well the food had turned out. May shared some stories of how badly some of her attempts at cooking in the past had been and they regaled her with the story of the terrible soup that Bucky and Peter had made for Tony when he was sick. They laughed some more, talked some more, and then cleared away the savoury food and then ate some more when May announced that there was pie for dessert. It was mid afternoon by the time they moved into the living room, groaning from having eaten too much, to exchange gifts.

Tony made them all do their presents first and they had fun watching as they each opened meaningful and personal gifts from May, Bucky, and Peter. Then there were only two small gifts left under the tree and Tony handed one each to his partners. “Open them together?” he requested.

They nodded and Peter grinned at Bucky as they both pulled the delicate paper off to reveal small, felt boxes. The teen gasped as he flipped open the lid to reveal a ring nestled inside and his wide eyes met first Bucky’s and then Tony’s. “Tony?” he croaked.

“We obviously can’t get married,” the genius explained, “not that I think that any of us really want to, however, I know that you boys are it for me.” He looked especially hard at Bucky. “All _three_ of you,” he said pointedly, making sure that Winter knew that he was included. “I wanted something that symbolises how serious we are about each other and I thought that these were perfect.” He reached into his pocket and drew out a third ring and held it between his fingers. It was only now that Peter realised that it wasn’t a single ring but actually three interconnected bands. “This one is made of rose gold, for the red of your suit, Peter. This one is made of vibranium, a nod to the arm that Bucky and Winter share. And this final band is yellow gold, after the gold alloy from my Mark III.” His eyes were full of emotion as he looked up from the ring and looked between the centenarian and the teen. “You all mean so much to me. Happy anniversary, loves.”

Tony reached over and took the box from Peter and then slid the ring onto his finger before gesturing for Peter to do the honours for Bucky and Winter. Once the band was adorning Bucky’s flesh finger, he in turn took the ring from Tony and slid it onto his finger to complete the exchange. May was sobbing quietly beside them, her makeup running in black rivers down her cheeks as the three men joined hands and leaned into one another.

“I love you so much,” Peter said, his own eyes brimming with tears.

“We love you guys too,” Bucky added, and from behind his glorious grey eyes, Peter was sure that he saw something flash behind them, signalling that Winter was with them.

“I hope you like them.” Tony said softly.

“Like them? They’re perfect, Tony, just like you,” Peter murmured and kissed him softly.

“I think this calls for a celebration,” May announced. “I have some sparkling apple juice in the fridge, let me get it so we can toast.” She wiped at her eyes but quickly turned back to the three of them and tried her best to pull them all in for a hug at once. “Welcome to the family,” she whispered, then quickly kissed Tony’s and Bucky’s cheeks, before hurrying into the kitchen

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Peter held up the ring and admired the way the light reflected off the different metals. It was the best Christmas/anniversary present that he could have wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the sort of ring Tony gave them in case it wasn't obvious](https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/da8a10ba31b3d5282742528ba8fb4d39/b2d1a9a586c78a913a9cab66f690091884486e16d279166ab620b3340737a621/l/west-coast-jewelry-tri-color-stainless-steel-intertwined-triple-band-ring-5-womens-rose-gold)


	3. Chapter 3

May helped wrap the scarf around Peter’s neck and then pulled him in for a hug before kissing his cheek. “Enjoy the rest of your day,” she told him, a small smirk on her lips which set Peter to blushing.

“ _May!”_ he whined, not even wanting to think about his aunt suggesting that she knew that anniversary sex was on the agenda for when they got back to the Tower. She laughed and pushed her nephew towards the door until he was tripping over and into Bucky’s arms.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky murmured as he caught the teen and kept him upright.

“Thank you so much for the lovely lunch,” Tony told May, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “My tailor is gonna be pissed that I don’t fit into any of my suits anymore but it was totally worth it.”

“I’d hold off on saying that until tomorrow when you can be sure that you’re not suffering any symptoms of food poisoning,” she teased.

The genius shrugged. “I’m pretty sure these two will nurse me back to health since their super special boy band powers generally stop them from getting food poisoning.”

“Peter isn’t good with vomit,” May warned. “Chances are he’ll see you barf and be kneeling alongside the toilet bowl, throwing up in sympathy with you. There was this one time when I had the flu that he didn't even make it to the -”

“ _Oh my God,”_ Peter groaned and dragged his partners out of the door, before his aunt could finish embarrassing him. “Bye, May!”

Her laughter followed them down the hall and they all waved once they reached the elevator, waiting until she’d closed and locked the door behind her before they got in. They made their way downstairs to where Happy was waiting for them at the kerb and they hurried over to the car, the chill air of the afternoon biting at any exposed skin. It hadn’t snowed this year, unlike the last, but it was bitterly cold. They slid into the back seat and although the heaters were on, they all remained close together, Peter in the middle, their thighs pressing against one another’s.

“Enjoy your lunch?” Happy asked as he pulled out into traffic.

“It was great,” Bucky replied with an easy smile.

“What about you?” Tony asked.

Happy shrugged. “Leanne got called back to work early from her break so we didn't get to spend a lot of time together but I’ll see her and the kids over New Year.”

Peter felt a pang of sadness for Happy at not being able to spend more time with his sister over Christmas. Tony had offered him the day off, more than able to chauffer the three of them around town himself, but he’d turned the offer down. Happy’s sister was working a shift at the hospital so he’d said that there wasn’t much point in taking the time off just to sit around alone at home. He’d dropped by to see her while they were at May’s and that was enough for him.

Bucky and Tony asked Happy a few more questions about his plans for the week that he was taking off over New Year and Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, content just to listen. He was feeling drowsy, which was typical for him post-Christmas lunch and the warmth of his partners to either side was making his eyes feel heavy. Bucky’s warm hand fell onto his thigh and he could feel the low vibration inside Tony as he spoke and that was the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep.

He came awake a short while later when he heard the ding of the elevator. He was being carried and his arms were loosely wrapped around Bucky’s neck. “Shhh, go back to sleep, doll,” he said quietly as he walked them through the penthouse.

“Nngh, I wanna be with you guys,” Peter whined.

They entered the bedroom and he saw that Tony was already there, pulling back the blankets on the bed. “Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna join you for a nap,” Tony assured him.

“Oh. well, that’s okay then.”

Bucky chuckled and lowered Peter to the bed and helped him undress before urging him to scoot over into the middle of the large mattress. The two men quickly undressed as well and then slipped into bed either side of Peter, pressing in close, their arms settled over him to hold onto each other around him.

Cocooned in the safe embrace, Peter yawned and snuggled his face against Bucky’s broad chest while Tony twined his fingers together with the teen’s. He felt rather than heard the soft _clink_ of their rings brushing against each other and infused with happiness, he allowed himself to drift back off to sleep.

oOoOo

Peter woke gradually, not opening his eyes just yet, just trying to figure out what day it was. He didn't remember going to bed last night...oh, he’d only had a nap, it was still Christmas. He snuggled down a little further into the blankets, enjoying how warm he was, and smiled when a hand cupped his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Winter gazing down on him. “Hey there,” he greeted the ex-assassin softly, turning his head a little so he could press a kiss to his fingers. “Happy Christmas.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

He shook his head and smiled again. “You didn’t.”

“Bucky kicked me out, told me I had to at least say hello to you two today.” Winter managed to look abashed.

“I’m glad he did, we always want to see you.”

“But it’s your anniversary! You don’t need me intruding!”

There was a huff from behind Peter and the mattress dipped as Tony raised himself up onto his elbow to peer over the teen at Winter. “You don’t ‘intrude’, babe.”

Winter frowned. “You know what I mean.”

“Just because it’s our anniversary, it doesn’t mean that we don’t want to see you,” he argued and Peter nodded in agreement.

“But it’s your anniversary with _Bucky_ and since he can’t be here at the same time as I am, it makes sense that you have _him_ here.”

Peter reached over and cupped the man’s cheek, drawing his thumb over the strong cheekbone. “There’s a lot of hours in the day, Winter and you know that Bucky doesn’t like you being cooped up for too long.”

His brow furrowed. “And I appreciate that, malen'kiy pauk, I do, but today is special for you three and I’d really rather you spend it together.”

He looked so earnest and uncomfortable that Peter reluctantly nodded. “Fine, but may we please have a kiss before you go?”

Winter smiled, so different to how Bucky did but just as full of love. “I’d like that.” Their lips met, a sweet pressing together with just the tiniest hint of tongue swiping along bottom lips, and then Peter sank down against the pillow so Tony and Winter could meet in the air above him to exchange a kiss of their own.

“Don’t hide too deeply, okay,” Tony told him, mock seriously. “It’s hotter when we know that you’re watching.”

Winter laughed at that, his cheeks flushing red with a blush. “Alright then.” And then he was gone, Bucky back in his place.

“That man is stubborn as fuck,” Bucky complained fondly.

Tony gave a thoughtful hum. “I think he’s also a little bit shy.” He caught Bucky’s raised brow. “Think about it - he’s really quite inexperienced, and although he might have watched us a few times, he’s not actually had sex himself as yet. It would have been pretty overwhelming to just find himself naked and in bed with us.”

“That’s true,” Peter agreed. “I’ve been with you two for a year now and sometimes even _I_ find myself feeling shy when I’m naked around the both of you.”

It was Tony’s turn to arch a brow. “Have you looked in a mirror lately, Peter?”

He shrugged, knowing that he was blushing under their scrutiny. “It’s not so much how I think I look, but how the two of you look _at_ me.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked in a purr, trailing a finger down over Peter’s sternum. “How is it that we look at you exactly, doll?”

Peter swallowed hard, suddenly the focus of both of his partners who were looking at him exactly as he was talking about. “Um, well, kinda like you want to eat me up.”

Tony growled, low and possessive and he licked a stripe up Peter’s throat, pressing against his pulse point before nipping at his jaw. “It’s only cos you’re so delicious, baby boy.”

“A three course meal for the two of us,” Bucky added, tweaking a nipple to hardness.

The teen gasped and his back arched into the touch and soon his senses were completely assaulted by the two superheroes. They appeared happy to stick to the theme and used tongue and lips over all of his body, kissing, licking, and sucking until he was a whimpering mess. Tony scooted down the bed, lifting Peter’s legs and draping them over his shoulders, and leaned down to lick around his hole. The scratch of his beard against the sensitive skin, the contrasting softness of his lips, and the warm slick of a tongue were enough to have him writhing on the bed. Bucky held him still with a heavy vibranium arm, while his flesh hand slowly jerked him off, not enough to get him there, just enough to keep him on edge.

He felt Tony’s mouth move down to his upper thigh and then there was the sharp sting of teeth, immediately soothed by his tongue and Peter swore he could feel those lips smirking against his skin. “Do you want me, Petey?” Tony asked in a husky voice.

“Please,” he whimpered.

In a coordinated effort, Bucky tossed Tony the lube and he quickly slicked his cock. He pressed butterfly kisses all over Peter’s legs and hips and then simply just gazed up at him in adoration for a moment. “God I love you.”

“Love you too,” Peter told him, and reached down to squeeze the hand that he was offered.

Tony then kneeled up and lined himself up before slowly pressing inside. Peter bore down, helping him breach him, and then Tony was sliding home and they took a moment to just breathe together.

“I’ll never get used to the sighta that,” Bucky said, breathless, his eyes trained on where his two partners met. Then he was climbing up over Peter, straddling his shoulders and bending over so he could capture the teen’s cock in his mouth, his own swaying above Peter’s face. He reached up and maneuvered it into his mouth, just as Tony pulled out and then thrust back in, jolting Peter and causing Bucky’s cock to push against the back of his throat.

“Bastard,” Peter said with a grin after he’d released Bucky’s cock so he could cough.

Tony snapped his hips again and again, and Peter twisted his neck to see around Bucky, and saw that he was grinning as well.

Bucky pulled away, letting Peter’s cock plop down wetly against his stomach and he sat up and pulled Tony into a deep kiss. The genius’ rhythm faltered a little as he kissed back, but Peter was too enraptured by the sight to care. It was something that he would never get bored of seeing, and he felt pre-come dribble from his slit as Tony’s hands came down to knead against the firm arse of the super soldier. “You two make me so happy,” Bucky said as he broke the kiss, and then he was arching his back, leaning down and mouthing wetly at the head of Peter’s cock once more.

Peter tilted his head again, getting the angle right as he swallowed Bucky’s entire length, and then he just lay there, suckling on it. His whole body moved as Tony fucked into him, causing Bucky’s cock to slide in and out of his mouth without him having to do anything and he simply enjoyed the sensations.

“Fuck, you should see you two,” Tony gasped. “So fucking hot.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and Peter moaned at the way the vibrations felt against his cock.

Tony’s thrusts increased, which in turn increased the pace at which Bucky’s cock was fucking into Peter’s mouth and the dual sensations were sending Peter hurtling towards the edge. The others beat him though and he heard Tony grunt, his hips stuttering and then he held himself firmly against Peter’s arse as he pumped him full of his release. At almost the same time, Bucky cried out and flooded Peter’s mouth, and he swallowed it all down greedily, loving the taste of the soldier. Then he was grabbing at Bucky’s back, and as the softening cock slipped from his mouth, he cried out, “I’m close, fuck, Bucky, I’m close.”

Bucky immediately pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand and he jerked Peter the last leg of the way, until he was spurting hotly across his stomach, back arching. He breathed heavily as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, and then Tony was slipping out of him, and Bucky was clambouring off of him, reaching for the box of tissues so he could clean Peter up.

Once the worst of it was cleaned up, they fell back against the pillows, wrapped up in their snuggle huddle, a tangle of sweaty limbs, and flushed skin. Peter kissed Bucky and then twisted his head around so that he could kiss Tony, a smile on his face. “Thank you, that was amazing,” he whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” Tony murmured back.

“Happy anniversary,” Bucky answered.

“What should we do for the rest of the night?” Peter asked, idly playing with the ring on Bucky’s finger.

“How about a movie?” Tony suggested.

“Sounds good,” Bucky said, “but I vote that we have a shower first.”

Peter could feel Tony’s release trickling out of him and he nodded with enthusiasm. “A shower sounds devine.”

“Well, that’s sorted then,” Tony said. “Hey, Fri? Can you queue us up a movie please?”

“Of course, Boss,” she replied. “Queuing _Twilight_ now.”

All three of them groaned. “Really, Friday?” Peter whined.

“Peter, it’s now tradition,” she sassed, “and you don’t break tradition.”

Remembering back to their first Christmas together, Peter concluded that maybe it wasn't that bad after all. “No, no you don’t,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malen'kiy pauk - little spider.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that I was influenced by Endgame for this installment since there's lots of throw backs to how it all began. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
